dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Farley Havelock
Farley Havelock is a character featured in Dishonored. Formerly an admiral in the Gristol navy, he was discharged for refusing to sail under the command of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. Involvement Some time after Empress Jessamine Kaldwin was assassinated and her daughter, Emily, was kidnapped, Havelock organized the Loyalist Conspiracy. As such, since he had become the owner of the Hound Pits pub several years prior to the outbreak of the rat plague, he utilizes the drinking establishment as the Loyalists' base of operations. In his position as the leader of the Loyalist conspiracy, Havelock arranges Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison and later gives him missions on the path to overthrowing the former Royal Spymaster, Hiram Burrows, now Lord Regent, and to rescue Emily, the rightful heiress. Throughout the course of Dishonored, Havelock updates his personal log in his room at the Hounds Pit pub, detailing his thoughts and feelings. After the fall of Hiram Burrows, Admiral Havelock, collaborating with Teague Martin and Treavor Pendleton, betrays and poisons Corvo. The three conspirators kill several of the other Loyalists to cover up their connection to Corvo's actions against Burrows and his allies, and then take power by presenting the "rescued" Lady Emily and ruling in her name. With this, Martin assumes the position of High Overseer and Havelock himself becomes the new Lord Regent. Havelock retreats to Kingsparrow Island along with Pendleton and Martin, taking Emily with them. Fate Low Chaos Havelock can be found in the penthouse of Burrows Lighthouse on Kingsparrow Island. Pendleton and Martin are dead at a table, apparently poisoned. Havelock is found muttering to himself about the failure of his plans and Corvo's imminent revenge, suggesting intense paranoia. Corvo must deal with Havelock to get the key to Emily's room. If confronted non-violently, Havelock will not attack Corvo, but will instead face a nearby fireplace and speak briefly before offering the key. (Note that if Corvo listens to Havelock's full speech and then takes the key without harming him, Havelock will attack.) His non-lethal fate is unknown, though it is presumed that he is sent to Coldridge Prison to be executed for his crimes. High Chaos Havelock is found holding Emily hostage on the level above the penthouse, at the edge of an unguarded walkway and over a steep drop that would prove lethal. If Corvo does not act or moves too close to Havelock, the admiral will jump, taking Emily with him to their deaths. If Corvo manages to approach Havelock before he can jump (Blink and Time Bend being popular methods), he can save Emily and Havelock will fall to his death alone. Trivia *Havelock is voiced by John Slattery. *According to the Heart, Havelock once had a younger brother, an avid painter who died at the age of nine, and whom Havelock loved. **In response to Pendleton's melancholy over the death of his brothers, Havelock briefly ponders if he could kill his own brother, were he still alive. He concludes that he would, if it was necessary to the cause. *At one point in his diary at the Hound Pits pub, Havelock adds an entry which speculates on whether Corvo is Emily's father. *Samuel Beechworth states that he once served in the Navy under Havelock, though he doubts Havelock remembers. *He appears to have a secret darker side, as the Heart states that he has killed men and whales, both for money and pleasure. The Heart also states that he has "the bloodlust". *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Havelock with his sword, a special animation plays. In it, Corvo stabs Havelock's forearm when Havelock pulls out his pistol, then points it at his head and fires. Gallery Havelock.jpg|Admiral Havelock. Admiral Havelock.jpg|Havelock being killed by Corvo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Loyalist Category:Enemies